Season 3
Season 3 is the third and current season in Mad City. It started on May 25, 2019, and does not have an end date (although the prior season ended within three months of their release date). It seems to have a tribal or primitive theme, putting the volcano and the surrounding area under the spotlight with the introduction of things like huts and strange statues which are scattered about the nearby islands. Multiple eruptions of lava have erupted around the main island, which are likely linked to the volcano. As players rank up, they will be granted rewards specific to the ongoing season. These rewards are unobtainable after the season end date. There are a total of 20 rewards obtainable in season 3. Update One: 5/25/19 *Some buildings have been updated to have greater detail with things like neon squares and stripes on them, resembling the windows of houses. *The city has 3 multicolored blimps in the sky hovering over the park area. Each blimp has what appears to be a TV monitor on them. *The gun shop and the outskirt gas station have a new wooden texture. *The volcano and its nearby islands have statues with glowing orange symbols on them, as well as various primitive wooden huts. *The volcano's expansion from Season 2 has receded, and the surrounding area has returned to its natural state as it was in Season 1. *The code "S34Z4NS" has been added, unlocking the Plasma skin. *The Bubblegum, Plaid, and Pinky skins have been added, yet remain locked. Update Two: 6/2/19 * The Night Rider has been added. * The volcano has erupted, coating some of its surroundings in lava and ash. * The code "TH1NKP1NK" has been added, unlocking the Pinky skin when redeemed. * Strange geysers have appeared all around the map which raise players into the air when they go over one of them. * Major bug and exploit fixes. These include (but are not limited to) the suspension of the Itali GT and Rhino, the auto-arrest exploit and adjustments to the parachute. * The billboard near Sandy Suburbs, in front of the car dealership, behind the gun shop, and near the dirt road behind the city gas station have been updated to show a Lenny face, a picture of a potato with accessories from Taymastar's avatar, a picture of the Sketch face, and the thumbnail with the logo made by Ep1cDrew, respectively. Update Two: 6/10/19 * A new hero; Titan. * More bug fixes, namely arresting issues and improvements to the detection of teleportation exploits. * New water sounds. Update Three: 6/15/19 * The volcano has erupted, and large, fiery, glowing rocks have crashed into certain locations. These include Sandy Suburbs, the nuclear power plant building adjacent to the Testing Lab, and the Cafe. ** This destroyed the Cafe in its entirety. ** The power plant now plays an alarm sound constantly, and the cooling towers are filled with a bubbling green ooze. ** A house in Sandy Suburbs was destroyed. * The Jewelry Store has been updated. ** The buildings surrounding it have been removed. ** A lip on the right entrance now prevents players from hopping onto the roof without assistance. ** It now features windows and several other aesthetic adjustments, mainly towards the back and right of the building. * Four new weapons have been added to Red Crate drops; the UZI-S, Pistol-S, Riot Shield and Tear Gas. * The Pistol in the Police Base has been replaced with the Pistol-S. ** Police Officers now automatically spawn with a Pistol-S instead of the Pistol. * Season 3 is the first season to not have two different car rewards. * It has the most emotes out of any other season reward set. * For the first time ever, Taymastar did not include an update log for this season, presumably to encourage players to explore and figure things out for themselves. To give players a hint, he simply provided them with four different emojis: a palm tree, an Easter island head, a volcano, and skyscrapers. * Taymastar asked for assistance when naming the Night Rider via Twitter. ** He stated that it's his new favorite vehicle. ** Interestingly, the name "Night Rider" was never actually suggested by anyone. Instead, it was a combination of two words that were found in much of the suggestions; night and rider, or it was named after a popular TV show from the 1980's called knight rider. * Phase two of season 3 (or the 6/2/19 update) was planned to be released earlier that day but was pushed until past 10:00 PM PST as a bug with Team Create caused it to fail to save the update in its entirety. * Taymastar said he "was so tempted to destroy Cluckdonald's again" via Twitter. Category:Seasons Category:Season 3